Heroes of Liverpool
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: OK, so here is a story my sister kinda helped me with.Um The Beatles are Demigods and three (Possibly 4) kids are sent to retrieve them. It's a very dangerous mission with sticky situations. It's kind of a Percy Jackson story, but it's set in 1958. none of the actual PJ charters are in it. I made up all the characters other than anything you recognize from PJ and the Beatles.
1. Geff

**Hello! I love Beatle fics! OK this is a sort of Percy Jackson crossover, but none of the Percy Jackson characters are in it. So you don't really have to read the books to know what's going on. I'll pretty much explain that all in the story. ENJOY! Shorty helped me with this BTW.**

**This is in one of my OC's POVs. All the chapters will be in a different POV and I will tell you who they at the beginning so there's no confusion!**

* * *

Geff's POV

As I ran through the woods, I turned to see a giant black widow coming after me. I cursed and ran faster. The on;y problem I was having was my quiver of arrows. Every time it refilled It took from the spider. The only thing that can kill this thing is the venom the arrow heads are tipped with. And they had to stay in a tad bit longer than they were already.

I stopped to catch my breath behind a tree to find the eight legged creature wasn't behind me anymore. I climbed the tree and tried to see how close to camp I was. I saw the widow directly under neath me and let a string of quiet curses through. I quickly developed a plan. I pulled my sword from it's sheath. The imperial gold glittered in the afternoon sunlight. I quickly brought it down with all my might on a nearby branch. It sliced right through causing it to fall onto the spider. Spider guts went everywhere before turning to dust. I scrunched up my nose as I climbed out of the tree and headed back toward camp.

When I arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, I was greeted by Rocky, the Bubbly 14 year old Demeter **(Greek goddess of grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment)** kid. She was around five and a half feet tall, with dark brown hair with strikingly blue streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a sparkly purple color and she was nearly always hyper and excited about something. She was like a little sister to me.

"Did you do it?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet as she met me at the edge of the forest. I sighed as I started to walk towards Bunker 9. She followed close behind.

Bunker 9 was a place the Hephaestus**(The Greek god of fire metal work and crafts)** kids found. We use it to work on some inventions and projects so they didn't get accidentally messed up in the cabin or by other campers where ever they were being worked on.

"The idea was to kill something," I said. She knew I'd succeeded in killing something, she knew by my tone that it wasn't with the weapon I was working hoping it would be. I put the bow and quiver of arrows on one of the work tables and tried to work out the problem. I heard Rocky sigh.

"So it didn't work?" she pouted. She always seemed to get upset when my stuff didn't work. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I tinkered with the quiver some more.

"It worked fine," I said trying to fix to problem quickly, "I just need a way for the arrows to refill and still do as much damage when they're gone."

Rocky nodded as I shouldered the bow and arrows again, about to head out for another go. Before I could get to the door of Bunker 9 completely however, Rocky pulled my arm.

"Erm, Geff, Chiron wants us to meet him at the big house to talk about a quest." she said, her violet eyes flashing with excitement.

I sighed and we both walked to the big house up on the hill. We called the white house where special meeting and things were held that because it was big and it was a house; simple right?

When Rocky and I got inside the AC filled house I sighed. I was hot at Camp during the summer, despite it being in New York where things were mostly cloudy and wet most days. The Greek gods kept a sort of protection over the camp and liked to keep it sunshiny all the time. It rained very occasionally.

We walked over to the big table in the main room of the house and sat down across from a blonde girl who had stormy grey eyes and a dagger strapped to her upper arm that looked dangerous if you got on this girl's nerves. She looked at us and seemed to know Rocky because she waved at her. Rocky smiled at her and waved back as Chiron walked in.

The first thing you should know about this guy is that he's not really a guy in a certain sense. He was really tall and he was muscular like you would normally see in a trainer for Greek Demigods. He had a bit of a beard and he had kind eyes that flashed seriously when he needed it. Another thing about him was that he was a centaur. He was half man, half horse. He carried a sword at his side, and I'm deathly serious when I say you on no circumstances want to anger him. He is mostly very nice, so it takes _alot_ to get him even a little bit mad.

As he enters the room he smiled warmly at us before getting straight to business.

"Alright, you two," he said gesturing to Rocky and myself, "Have been asked to come here to talk over a quest." Rocky started to bounce in her seat excitedly; she'd never been on a quest before, "This is Sophie Bennett and she has brought to my attention that there are four boys who live in her home town that are suspected to be Demi gods. She has asked for a quest to retrieve them before one o them gets into terrible danger."

Rocky and I nodded in understanding as Sophie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I feel that she can not bring the four here all by her self, so she's asked me to help her find two other Demigods for help." Chiron went on.

"You want us to go?" Rocky asked chewing the inside of her lip excitedly. Chiron nodded.

"This quest is going to be more difficult however." he said becoming very serious. Rocky wavers under his glare and stopped bouncing in her seat momentarily, "You will be traveling much farther to retrieve these four. There will be more monster attraction since there will be so many of you, which makes it twice as dangerous. I'm pondering whether to send another camper along for extra help."

I nodded in agreement. Even though it was going to make the quest slightly more dangerous with another there, it would help with fighting the monsters if they were any good.

"So where is this place we're going?" I asked looking to Sophie who looked uncomfortable with the sudden conversation.

"Um It's Liverpool." she said shyly, "Liverpool, England."

"Yes, and you'll be staying with Sophie and he parents near where one of the boy live." Sophie twisted her face at the mention of her parents, which didn't surprise me one bit. Lot's of kids around here had parent trouble. I was lucky in that sense. I didn't have a mom. She died when I was really little, all I had was Hephaestus, who wasn't much of a dad when you thought about it, "Sophie's been watching over the boys for a while to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble, and had to make sure she 100% positive they were Demigods before she came to me."

"OK, so how long are is this gonna take?" I asked thinking about the projects I started and haven't finished since the summer started.

"I have arranged for you three to stay in Liverpool until next summer. Sophie's parents know all this is going on, but they do not know about all of you being Demigods. They know you're coming but not why." Chiron said.

I sighed. We were going to England for the rest of this summer and through the winter all the way till next summer. This would either be the best year of my life or the worst.

"Alright, when do we leave?" I asked, "And who were you planning on sending with us?"

"You will leave on Saturday Morning." Chiron said. Saturday, that was five days from now. Five days to get ready, "I will look for a fourth to go along, but I'm not sure it's needed yet."

The conversation seemed to be over, until Chiron turned to Rocky and gave her a stern look.

"And Rocky, please try and keep yourself from transforming into a Poppy seed when you get scared?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her. She blushed. This was a light down fall to some of the Demeter kids. They turned into seed or flowers when something took them off guard.

"I'm getting better!" She said quickly, "Watch! scare me!"

"Rocky," I said rolling my eyes at her, "If we scare you now you won't get scared because you'll expect it!"

"Please Geff!?" she begged. I was about to protest again when Sophie jumped in front or Rocky with a yell. Rocky squeaked and then POP! She was a little tiny Poppy seed, lying there on the table. I laughed and Chiron face palmed as she transformed herself back into her usual self.

"Just try and keep it down?" Chiron asked with a sigh. Rocky giggled nervously and nodded. Chiron turned to leave again, but turned back around to me.

"Oh and Geff, don't think I didn't noticed you sneaking a certain set of bow and arrows out of here last time we spoke. He was referring of course to the set I had been working on earlier today. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing the set was in Bunker 9 on my work table.

When we were free to go, Sophie walked up to us and bit her lip.

"Um, so Yeah I'm Sophie." she seemed really nervous, "I'm an Athena kid if you didn't already know from my looks." she did have the features; blonde hair, grey eyes, tall for what her age most likely was.

"OK, well I'm Geff." I said, "I'm an Hephaestus kid and I'm 19."

"I'm 15." she said. She seemed to become uncomfortable talking to some one older than she was, "So I'll you guys later then." She said waving to Rocky before turning and running away toward the Athena cabin. She was fast too.

"She's kinda shy with people who're older than she is." Rocky said. I nodded, since I already figured that out. Rocky went on to go back to her cabin for the evening, but I went back to bunker 9 to try and finished those bow and arrows.

I thought about what was gonna happen to them. Chiron had told me they were important and for a certain Demigod, like all the unused weapons in the big house were, but this one was so cool. The arrows had a celestial bronze tips and magically arranged to explode or poison what ever you're fighting.

Yes, I stole them, but only because Chiron told me it hadn't been working right, and I wanted to fix them.

When I finished my job, I went back to my cabin. I had lost track of time and knew I'd get in trouble if I was late again. I hurried into the cabin and got into bed with a yawn. I'd test those bow and arrows in the morning. I still wasn't sure how I felt about this quest.

* * *

**OK, so not any Beatles in this chapter, but it'll get there. they'll kinda be mentioned in the next one I think.**


	2. Sophie's POV

**_Ok, so sorry this rook so long. I wrote this a while ago, but I forgot to type it up. By the time I remembered it I couldn't put it up because I was having Internet issues soooo... Here it is!_**

* * *

Sophie's POV: I wasn't sure what to think of Geff as I walked back to the Athena cabin. I never really got along well with people who were older that me.

I sighed as I went into the cabin and flopped down on my bunk. I started to plan out how we were gonna get three possibly four demigods to Liverpool and then seven or eight back safely. We were going to have to fight alot of monsters in order for this to work.

I looked over at the wall next to my bed. It was of my four best friends; John, Paul, George, and Ringo. They were all musicians, and I thought about all those nights spent on the roof Of my apartment building singing rock and roll tunes while George or John played their guitars. I smiled to myself as I pulled the photo down. I looked at all their smiling faces, knowing all of their lives where about to get ten thousand times harder and it was going to be my fault.

All of them were extremely old for not knowing that they were demigods. One usually finds out by around eleven or twelve. All four boys were over that. George being the youngest wash 15 and Ringo was the oldest at 18. I knew they wouldn't be able to Escape the monsters much longer on their own.

I put the photo back on the wall and bit my lip. I was nervous about this quest, but I couldn't help being excited to see my boys again. I just had to hold out five more days.

I stayed in my cabin the rest of the night planning. I wished I couldn't one day without planning ahead, but it comes with being the child of the-wisdom goddess. When I woke up the next morning the sun was barely up. None of my siblings were awake either, so I had to be really quiet as I got dressed for the Day.

I put my messy blonde hair in a tie before grabbing my dagger And sword before heading toward the arena practice a bit. I started to run and wasn't watching where I was going.

I grunted and fell on my hands and knees.g I heard my dagger clatter to the ground a few feet off. I got up quickly and dusted myself off before turning in a circle to look for it.

"is this yours?" some one asked tapping my shoulder. I turned and look to see who it was and saw that it was a wood nymph. She was wearing a red sundress that matched her cherry tree. I must have tripped over the roots of her tree.

I Nodded and took me dagger back from her. "thanks," I said as I started to walk again. She followed me, smiling widely.

"what's your name?"she asked softly.

I sighed. "Sophie Bennett." I said simply.

"that's nice," she said, "I'm Kora." I nodded and continued to walk toward the arena.

"where are you going?" Kora asked.

I looked over at her and noticed her skin was a sort of earthy green color and her eyes were frighteningly green. "I'm going to the arena to practice." I said looking straight ahead again.

We were vetting closer to my destination.

She nodded. "I heard about your quest." Kora continued to speak to speak to to me and I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. I scoffed and tried not to roll my eyes.

"I'm sure everyone has by now." I sighed. She didn't seem to pick up on my annoyance.

"oh, well ok," she said as we got to the arena,"good luck anyway."

I gave her a smile before goin inside the arena. I drew my sword and weighed it in my hands. I walked over to a practice dummy and took a deep breath. I swung my sword and before I knew it the dummy was ripped to shreds.

There was clapping from behind me and I turned to see Geff leaning against the door fame.

"you can beat up dummies pretty well, but what about real people?" he asked stepping into the arena, drawing his sword as he did so.

I rolled m eyes, "I'm not fighting you Geff." I said sheathing my sword defiantly.

"why not?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"it wouldn't be a fair fight." I shrugged.

"is that what you're gonna say To a monster when it attacks you?" Geff's asked cheekily. I clench my teeth and look at the ground. I drew my sword again and met his stance.

We watched each other intently before Geff struck first. A bad idea I thought. He was stronger than I had prepared for and nearly knocked me down. He smirked and pulled back. I balanced myself and tried to ignore the look I was getting from him.

I struck next, and he blocked easily. I was trying to come up with a plan, but every move he made messed it up. I swung at him and with a yell and he blocked again. I groaned in frustration. he was impossible.

That's when I realized what h e was doing. He was trying to ware me down. I looked him in the eye and smirked. I stopped swinging at him so much and waited for him to move. He swung, I blocked. He nearly knocked me down again though. We both swung at the same time and our swords crossed in an X. We looked each other in the eye as we pushed against each other. I was coming up with a plan the whole time we stood like that. He looked at me with a scowl and I smirked again. He didn't lose his concentration though. I knew I could make him.

I smiled at him, but nothing. I leaned forward and planted a peck on the tip of his nose. He frowned and let up on his pressure against me. That's when I made my move. I swung at him and knocked him to the ground, his sword flying and clattering on the ground a few feet away. I smirked at him and picked it up.

I was examining the imperial gold when he spoke.

"That wasn't fair." he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Is that what you're gonna tell a monster when it attacks?" I snickered throwing his cheeky line back at him. He laughed and shook his head as he took his sword from me.

"You hungry?" he asked smiling at me. I nodded. It was time for breakfast anyway. He offered his arm to me, and I took it with a laugh before the two of us walked out of the arena to the pavilion.

* * *

**OK, so the Beatles were mentioned. I promise they'll be either in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**


	3. Rocky's POV

Rocky's POV:

I yawned as I sat at the Demeter table for breakfast. I had probably stayed up a _tiny _bit too late last night. I was too excited to sleep anyway. I hadn't been on a quest before and I couldn't wait for this one to start.

I looked up to try and find Geff at the Hephaestus table, but he wasn't there. I looked around for Sophie next, but she wasn't at her table either. I sighed and went back to eating my breakfast.

After a few minutes I looked up just in time to see them walking in together laughing and talking. I liked the look of that. I knew Sophie wasn't so sure about Geff.

I finished my breakfast quickly and went over to Geff at his table, "Morning." I said smiling. He chuckled and looked over at me.

"Morning, Rocky." he said smiling.

"Are you going to test your arrows today?" I asked excitedly, hoping I could come along this time. Before Geff could answer, Chiron was standing next to him.

"I expect the bow and arrow set back where they belong," he said sternly. Geff opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes sir." he said firmly. I gave Geff an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I said quickly. Geff waved it off and went back to his breakfast. I sighed and went out of the pavilion to see what I could do. I had a few classes like sword fighting. but I wasn't very good at it.

I went to the class and I did surprisingly well for what I usually do. After that I went to see what if I could talk to a friend of mine. She wasn't around alot, and very hard to find sometimes.

I went to her cabin and knocked. The door opened to one of her siblings.

"Hello Rocky," he said rolling his eyes at me. Alot of people around here thought I was a bit over hyper and loud.

"I'm only here to see if Shelly's around." I said with a sigh as I tried to peak past the boy who was so much taller than me. Most everyone was.

"Oh Well she's-"

"Oh move it, Ren," Shelly said shoving her brother aside. I smiled at her, "Hey, Rocky."

"Hi," I said back, "So have you heard about this awesome quest I'm going on?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed and we started to walk toward the lake.

Um, Yeah, Chiron's even mentioned it to me." she said, sounding a bit nervous. How could anyone be nervous. Everyone going along has been on a quest. I've never been and I'm psyched, and I've never even left the camp since I was seven.

"So you're going?" I asked excitedly. Shelly was close to my best friend here. She was 15, like Sophie, but she still put up with me when I was annoying; which was alot. She's an Apollo, so she has dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was rather a rather tall.

"I don-"

"Hey, Um Chiron wants to talk to you guys." a boy said running up to us. I grinned and nodded, "Any idea where I can find Sophie or Geff?" I shrugged and he went off again. I grabbed Shelly's hand and we ran toward the big house.

When we got there we sat down at the table. Geff was already there and he looked a bit miffed about something. I sat next to him as he made a face at Shelly. We waited a few minutes before Sophie came running in. She sat next to Geff as Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well as you know I've been looking for a fourth camper to go along with you and I've chosen Shelly." He said gesturing to Shelly. Geff looked at her and nodded. Sophie glanced at her and turned her attention back to Chiron, "She's in the Apollo cabin and she's good at injuries and she can shoot a bow and arrow."

Shelly looked happy to be chosen to go along, but everyone in the room kept sharing nervous glances. I couldn't figure out why though.

"OK, there's also a change in plans." Chiron went on, "You're leaving as soon as you can finish getting packed up."

"What?" Sophie asked, frowning with concern.

"The boys seem to have gotten themselves into trouble, and they're gonna need you there sooner than I originally planned." Chiron said calmly as he put four weapons on the table. I recognized one of them as the bow and arrow set Geff had fixed.

"What kind of trouble?" Sophie asked, her face becoming strangely pale.

"Nothing serious yet, but they know about who they are, and that's dangerous." Chiron handed the weapons to me and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Carry these in your back pack, they're for the boys." he said. I nodded and Shelly helped me put them in my bottomless book bag. There was the bow and arrows, a long celestial bronze sword, a shiny dagger, and spear. Four awesome weapons for four nameless, and faceless guys.

When I closed my book bag again Shelly and I looked back at Chiron, "Alright, what next?" I asked.

"When you get to Liverpool there will be a black car there to pick you up. Be sure you get into that car!" he said straining every word of importance, "We don't want you getting into trouble as soon as you get there. That car will take you to Sophie's parent's house. Sophie can figure out what to do from there. Here are your plain tickets, some money, and some Nectar and Ambrosia for emergencies." He handed all this to me and I stuffed them in my bag with the weapons.

"Alright," Sophie said standing up, "I say we finish packing, and meet at the top of Half-Blood hill in twenty minutes " We all agreed and dispersed back to our cabins in a hurry.

I packed my book bag full of clothes, my hair brush, toothbrush, and some snacks just in case. I grabbed my favorite baseball hat and was out the door of cabin #4.

I walked up to the hill and found I was the last to arrive. I was smiling widely as Sophie led the way down the hill to the grey car waiting for us to go to the airport.

We were finally going!


	4. Shelly's POV

Shelly's POV:

As we all walked down Half-Blood hill I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. My last quest didn't go so good.

"You OK, Shelly?" Geff asked as he climbed into the backseat of the grey car that was going to take us to the airport. I nodded and sat down next to Sophie. Geff and Rocky sat in the row of seat behind us.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sophie asked as the car started down the road. I nodded again and looked out the window as we drove toward the airport. I could hear Rocky and Geff talking the back seat while Sophie joined in on the conversation every now and then.

When we got to the airport, Sophie took the lead inside, "Chiron got us tickets for the next flight out which is in," she looked at her watch and then the ticket in her hand, "Five minutes." We all nodded and she lead the way to where we were supposed to go. I had no clue how we were going to get passed the metal detectors, but we found a way.

We all followed Sophie to a glass door set off to the side. I guessed that's where our plane was. She walked to the door and was about to push it open when a huge guy stepped in front of us. He was large with muscles and he was really tall. He would have been a bit attractive if he wasn't so big. He had awesome hair though.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through here." he said, his voice deep and scary sounding.

"Well we have to go through here," Rocky said stepping forward. If she wasn't already small she was standing in front of this guy, literally looking up at him. She had a serious look on her face and I didn't doubt she could ripped any she wanted to to shreds.

"Well little girl," the man said pushing her a step back. Rocky huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "No one's aloud back here."

Sophie pulled Rocky back into Geff and stepped forward "Well what if I happened to give you one of these?" she asked holding out her hand. In the center was a gold drachma (Greek Money that Demigods use). The guy casually glanced around the area before taking the drachma and letting us pass. Sophie smiled to herself as she led the way down the long tunnel-like hallway.

We seemed to be about halfway to the end when we were held up again, this time by a perky brunette flight attendant.

"Tickets?" she asked holding out her hand with might I add perfect manicure nails. Sophie handed the chick her ticket before going on. Rocky was next and she shoved her ticket to the lady quickly before running after Sophie. Geff motioned for me to go ahead of him, so I took a deep breath and walked up to the over perky, huge smiles chick.

I handed her my ticket and she clipped it and handed it back to me along with Rocky's since she'd run off before she could get it back. I took them and smiled politely before taking a step forward.

I wasn't usually one to go off alone, especially in dark tunnels, so I waited for Geff. When I turned back around at him he was taking his ticket back. He walked up to me and we started down the tunnel together.

"You didn't have to wait." he said. I shrugged and he chuckled, "You really don't talk much do you? I don't thing I've heard you say one word this whole time."

I shrugged again, "I just don't talk much." I said as we made it to another glass door. I took a breath and pushed it open, ready for anything to happen.

Inside was the plane. We stepped in and I saw Rocky and Sophie laughing at something they were talking about. I sat down in one of the two remaining chairs and Geff sat in the last one that was next to me.

"About thirty minutes later we were in the air, miles from New York and Camp Half-Blood. _There's no backing out now._ I told myself as I fidgeted in my seat.

I looked over to Rocky and Sophie. Sophie was already dozing and Rocky was eating one of the snacks she brought. I looked over to Geff and saw him fiddling with something in his lap. This was when I realize I have nothing to do. I sighed and closed my eyes as I put my head back in my seat. I sit like this for a few minutes when I feel something tossed into my lap. I looked down at it and see "Alice in Wonderland". My favorite book when I was little. I looked over to Geff and he smiled.

"You looked bored." he said shrugging. I thanked him as I opened the cover of the book. I read the book the whole trip and I didn't even realize it. I was nearly done with it when Geff tapped my shoulder. I looked over to him and he laughed.

"We're in Liverpool now." he said standing up. He offered me his hand, which I took. He pulled me out of my seat and I offered him his book back. He shook his head, "No, you can keep it if you like." I smiled at him and put it in my book bag.

We walked off the plane together and when we were out we saw a black car waiting for us just outside. Sophie gasped and ran to the girl standing outside the car waiting for us.

"I didn't know you were coming to get us!" Sophie said hugging the girl excitedly. the girl laughed.

"Yep, Chiron called me and told me you were coming." she said. She had the same accent Sophie did and I assumed it was Liverpudlian.

We all squeezed into the car after that. Sophie sat up front with the girl and Rocky and I sat at the windows with Geff in between us.

"Hello and Welcome to Liverpool!" the girl said smiling at us though the rear view mirror, "I'm your temporary chauffeur Lisa!"

Rocky laughed and Sophie rolled her eyes, "She's also Paul McCartney, one of the boys, Girlfriend." Lisa blushed and slapped Sophie's shoulder.

"Shut it Bennett." she grumbled as we got onto the main road. The next few minutes were spent with Lisa pointing out good places to eat and nice clothing stores while Sophie put in little thing every now and then. I yawned and looked out my window. I didn't realize how tired I was until I could barely keep my eyes open. My eyes drifted shut just before I felt my head lean against someone's shoulder.

When I woke up, I heard Rocky and Sophie talking about when we were going to eat next. I realized we were still in the car and that I was leaning on Geff's shoulder. I sat up quickly, a little too quickly. I hit my head in the window on my other side. I groaned and rubbed the sore spot. Geff laughed and took my hand away to see the growing bump. I blushed madly and looked away from him.

"So where are we?" I asked, still rather sleepy.

"We're at Lisa's" Sophie said, "She's spending the night at my house with us and she had to get a few things." I nodded as Lisa came back and tossed a bag into Sophie's lap as she hopped back in the car.

She started the car again and we were back to doing the same thing we had been doing before I fell asleep. I glanced at Geff and caught him just in time to see him look away from me. I bit my lip and blushed before looking out the window. I made sure to look over at Geff every now and then though.

He was very interesting looking with his sandy hair and golden eyes. He was really muscular, but in a good way. Not like the guy back at the airport. Geff was actually rather attractive, and I blushed at my own thoughts. Geff chuckled and my eyes got wide. _Crap! He saw me! _

I snapped my gaze to the widow and didn't look away the rest of the trip.

When we finally got to Sophie's house after ten dirt slow minutes, I was the first one out of the car. Sophie led us up to her apartment and I tossed my book bag just inside the door. Sophie ran into her bedroom and I followed her. It was a rather small bed room and she seemed to feel that way too.

"Do you think we'll all be able to sleep in here?" She asked biting her thumb nail. I shrugged.

"Well one could sleep in the bed and two of us could sleep in the floor." I said.

"Yeah, so Geff could sleep on the couch since he's the only boy." Sophie said thoughtfully. Rocky walked int he room and cocked and eyebrow.

"What about Lisa?" she asked putting her book bag next to Sophie's on the bed. Sophie's shoulders slumped and she huffed.

"How about we all just camp out in the living room?" I asked. Sophie grinned at the idea and nodded. We all went back into the living room where Lisa was talking to Geff. I sat down on the couch next to him and he grinned at me. I was going to smile back when Rocky interrupted.

"Sophie!" she hollered, "WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM? I HAVE TO PEE!" I laughed really hard at that, and Sophie could barely manage to answer her through giggles of her own. Geff giggled as Rocky ran to where she was directed.


	5. Lisa's POV

Lisa's POV:

After Rocky went to the bathroom, we were all sitting in the living room of Sophie's apartment. Geff was sitting on the couch between Sophie and Shelly while I sat in an armchair and Rocky sat in the floor. We were all talking about what we were gonna do when the phone rang. Sophie sighed and answered.

Her expression changed almost instantly. She smiled and sort of yelled into the phone. When she hung up she giggled.

"Um so that was John," she said, "He said he's coming over with George, Paul, and Ringo." I cheered, even though I see them literally everyday.

"They're the ones we're here for?" Shelly asked. Sophie nodded and started to straighten up the living room, even though I knew the boys would just mess it up again. She didn't listen to my reasoning. She went out of the room to get something when the door opened. Geff hopped up and looked at the door as John walked in.

"Sophie!" He yelled before looking over at us. Sophie rushed out of her room and pounced on John. He laughed and hugged her back. Next was Paul, who also got a hug. Ringo hugged her and she kissed his cheek, just because she knew he hated it. When George came in, he got the tightest hug, and he hugged her back just as tight. George was closest to Sophie, and I didn't blame him for missing her some much when she left.

I was about to comment on their longer than usual hug when Paul distracted me. He kissed my cheek before he sat down on the are of the chair I was in. I smiled at him.

"Hello love." he said sweetly. I grabbed his hand when John and Ringo sat sat down. John in Sophie's seat next to Geff, who'd sat down when Sophie came back in, and Ringo in the chair closest to Rocky. They were staring at each other like they were having a contest. George and Sophie were having a quiet conversation by the door, still hugging might I add. I tried to eaves drop, but they were too quiet.

"Alright so who're your friends?" Paul asked gesturing to the extra three.

"Oh, they're friends from Sophie's camp. That's Geff, Shelly, and Rocky." I said pointing to each as I said their name. Paul and John nodded and John started to say something snarky when he noticed George and Sophie.

"Will you to get over here!?" he yelled throwing a pillow at the two. George blushed and let go of Sophie before walking over and sitting in the floor. Sophie sat next to him, also blushing. I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright, so they know who we are, but who're you guys?" Rocky asked looking away from Ringo finally.

"I'm Paul McCartney." Paul said next to me. he waved and Rocky waved back.

"I'm John Lennon," John said in a funny accent. Shelly giggled and Geff glared at John.

"And I'm Ringo Starr." Ringo piped up. Rocky gaped at him.

"Coolest name EVER!" she yelled, "Geff can I have a name like that?!"

Geff rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with Rocky?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said grumbled, "There's nothing wrong with that name, except when you have the last name of Roads."

John laughed, "You mean you're Rocky Roads?" he asked, "Like the ice cream?" Rocky rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Make you jokes now, but don't expect me to take it that way." she sighed, "I'll just pummel you." John laughed at her threats and Sophie shook her head at John.

"She's beaten up Geff before, John." she said. That just made John laugh harder.

"Thanks for that Soph." Geff said. Sophie gave him an apologetic look when George spoke up.

"I'm George if anyone cares." he said waving. Sophie put her head against his shoulder.

"Course we care, Georgie." she said putting both her arms around his waist. He did the same to her with a giggle.

"Anyway," Geff said, "What's planned for the rest of the evening?"

"Well we have a gig at this party tonight," John said seriously. Sophie got excited.

"Can we come!?" she asked, "I haven't heard you guys play in a while." George laughed.

"You can if you want." he said. Sophie cheered and it made everyone laugh at her. She was obviously glad to be home. The others have evidently never seen her this way.

"Well we have to go a bit early to set up." Paul said biting his lip.

"OK, no problem," I said smiling, "You guys go ahead and we'll bring my car." everyone nodded and Sophie gasped.

"Can I go with you guys?" she asked batting her eyelashes at George. He opened his mouth to speak, (To say yes no doubt) but I beat him to it.

"I don't think that's the best plan," I said reminding her of her quest. She grumbled something under her breath, making George chuckled.

"Speaking of leaving, we better go now." Ringo said standing up. George groaned as the others stood up. He obviously didn't want to leave yet.

"Oh you'll see your girlfriend at the party Harri." John teased. George scowled at him and Sophie blushed. She was so obvious. George hugged Sophie again before he left with the rest of the lads and when the door shut Sophie groaned.

"Why couldn't I go with them?" she asked with a huff. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you have three demigods to lead, remember?" I said pulling her up off the floor.

"So you're a demigod too?" Shelly asked biting her lip. I nodded.

"Yep, I'm the child of Nike, the goddess of victory." I said proudly. Rocky frowned.

"There's no cabin for her." she stated. I nodded again.

"Yeah that's why I don't go to camp." I said shrugging, "And I'm useless when it comes to fighting. I'm better at out witting my opponent than fighting them."

"And that's why we're friends!" Sophie said, being the Athena girl she is.

"So lets go get ready for that party and then we can get you back to your Georgie!" I smirked. Sophie shoved my shoulder as we walked into her room, all except Geff.

We all got dressed up and ready to go in there.

Shelly wore a light pink dress that went passed her knees and a pair of Sophie's flats. Sophie wore a white dress with lace on the hem and neck line with a pair of brown cowboy boots and Rocky wore a pair of Sophie's old jeans, and a loose blue blouse. She had to wear the clothes that didn't fit Sophie any more because she was so small. She wore her own chuck Taylors.

I wore a flowy yellow skirt with a white short sleeved shirt. I wore a pair of Sophie's flats. I looked at Shelly and fluffed her hair for her. She frowned at me.

"You don't wanna look good for Geff?" I asked. She blushed.

"Why would yo think that?" She asked. Sophie laughed as she applied mascara to her lashes.

"Because you so obviously like him." She said rolling her eyes.

Shelly ignored the comment and walked out of the room.

"Guys," Rocky scolded, "She's shy, especially about boys." Sophie bit her lip and went on with getting ready.

When we were all finished we all waled out where Geff and Shelly were waiting for us. We head for the door when Shelly stopped and went over to her book bag. She pulled out a belt and put it on with a 'just in case'.

"What's that?" Sophie asked strapping her dagger to her ankle instead of her arm like it normally was. Shelly grinned and pulled it somehow into a bow and arrow set. If Geff wasn't hooked on her already he was now. He walked up and examined the set in aw.

"How'd you get it to do that?" he asked. Shelly shrugged.

"Apollo gave it to me." she said shyly. He nodded and she put her weapon back into a belt so we could leave.

We all walked out to my car and we drove to the address Paul had told me before he left the apartment.

When we got there Sophie told the guy who answered the door we were with the band, but he didn't let us in. The boys came to our rescue though.

"Eh!" Paul said, "You better let me girl in!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in next to him. George piped up with a "Yeah!" and the guy looked like he doubted he even had a girl. George made a face at him and pulled Sophie in. She giggled and stood next to him. John simply walked up and grabbed Shelly. She made a face at him and I saw Geff's hands clench into fists. Uh-oh...

Ringo walked up and brought Rocky and Geff in. We all went to the back yard where the party was. This was gonna be great.


	6. John's POV

John's POV:

The lads and I went to the party early to set up and things, and I could tell George was disappointed we had to leave so soon. I clapped him on the shoulder as we walked down the street.

"Don't worry Georgie Porgie," I said smirking, "You'll see Sophie again in like an hour!" George scowled at me and sped up to walk next to Ringo instead. I chuckled as Paul moved next to me.

"So, I saw you eyeing that Shelly bird." he said casually. I was definitely surprised by his comment. I thought no one noticed me staring at the pretty brunette. Paul smirked, "I think she's taken though." I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No one's too taken for John Lennon." I said. Paul rolled his eyes at me.

"Just be careful," he said, "Geff looks like he could beat any guy to a pulp. There's something strange about Sophie's friends."

I agreed with him on that last bit, but the bit about Geff; not so much.

"Geff got beat up by a girl. A 14 year old girl mind you." I said rolling my eyes, "I could take him." Paul just sighed as we got to the place the party was at. We all went around the back and set up our instruments.

When the girls got there we happened to be walking inside to ask, Eric, the person throwing the party, when we were gonna play. We saw him standing there talking to Sophie, refusing to let the group in.

Paul walked up and complained before pulling in Lisa and walking on to the backyard. George then grabbed Sophie and followed Paul. I grinned devilishly and grabbed Shelly. She looked surprised by it, but walked to the back yard with me.

Ringo brought in the other two and when we were all in the back yard We all were told to get on stage. I announced the group and we jumped into our first song, sung by Paul. I kept an eye on Shelly, just because she was really pretty in the short pink dress she was wearing unlike all the other girls around the place who just looked skanky.

When we finished that song, I announced the next one, which George sang. He looked relieved by that for some reason. I looked through the crowd for Sophie and saw her dancing with some guy. Georgie was jealous.

"Alrighty, this song is called 'Do you want to know a Secret?' and Georgie here's gonna sing it." I said giving Sophie a wink. I knew she always paid close attention to George's songs. He smiled at the crowd, mostly to her, as the song started.

I looked back to Shelly and saw her dancing with Geff. I was gonna have some competition after all with this bird.

When we finished the song Sophie screamed the loudest and George beamed at her.

Later when the party was over, we were packing up our instruments (Well all but George. He was too busy 'not' flirting with Sophie) when Eric came up and paid us for our performance. It was a good job and I divided up the money between the four of us.

We started to leave when we were all packed up and We were walking down the street toward Sophie's house.

"What're we gonna do now?" Rocky asked. She was rather hopped up on sugar.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" Ringo asked sounding a bit tired.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Rocky asked back. Sophie rolled her eyes at them and went back to talking to George.

"Guys," Paul said clapping Ringo on the shoulder, "Can we not do this?" Ringo laughed and Rocky giggled.

"Can we go to the roof?" Sophie gasped, suddenly joining the conversation. George laughed and grabbed her hand. I smirked at him and he glared at me.

"Yeah let's do that." he agreed.

"So what're we gonna do?" Lisa asked catching up with Paul, since they fell behind for some reason.

"Let's don't start that again!" Paul moaned. Sophie giggled as we continued to walk.

We were about half way back when a building across the street suddenly just crumbled. I cocked an eyebrow and looked to the others.

I was confused slightly. Sophie suddenly had a sword in her hand, Geff did too. Shelly had a bow and arrow set, and Rocky did too. Lisa bit her lip and glanced at them.

"Um, Soph," she said in a whisper, "What was that?" Sophie shook her head and motioned for us to get behind the four of those with weapons. George stood directly behind her and he looked confused.

"Soph," he whispered.

"Shh!" she said. We were all deathly silent when suddenly something swooped down with a roar My eyes widened and Those with bows shot off a few arrows.

"Was that a-" Paul was in disbelief, "Was that- That was a dragon!" I looked up and saw it too. Paul was right, it was a real life dragon. I could have sworn those didn't really exist. I gaped at it as it swooped. Geff shoved me out of the way when it nearly grabbed me and carried me away. I was on the ground and for the first time in my life I didn't mind being shoved. Geff helped me up and I stood behind him.

"Rocky!" He said holding his hand out, "Give me your back pack!" Rocky bit her lip and handed the back pack that I just realized was there to him. He dug around and pulled out another set of bows and arrows. I gaped at him now. I was reminded of Mary Poppins and her big carpet bag.

He started to shoot at the dragon too and I watched as it roared and knocked down another building. This thing was going to take down all of Liverpool.

Then I saw something bright. I put my hand over my eyes to try and see what it was. It was over Paul's head and I couldn't tell what it was. It was over Ringo and George's head too and Rocky gasped. I wasn't going mad after all. She saw them too.

"Sophie!" she yelled pointing to me. I frowned and tried to looked up. Sophie grinned.

"What a great time to be claimed!" She yelled at the sky. Geff looked at George and passed the bow and arrows to him. George's eyes widened as he took them.

"Um, I can't-"

"You'll be able to, just try George." Sophie said pecking his cheek quickly before helping Geff get something else our of the endless bag. They pulled out a shiny dagger and handed it to Paul, and he cocked and eyebrow at them. Lisa smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. He bit his lip and looked at the blade. Ringo was handed a long, skinny, Silver, sword and he gulped. Geff looked at me and handed me a spear.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!?" I asked loudly. The dragon swooped down and landed in the street. I was worried about traffic, but it just went straight through the dragon like it wasn't even there.

"Kill the dragon duh," Sophie scoffed rolling her eyes as she suddenly charged the huge thing. George gasped and watched in terror as the others followed them. Lisa stayed behind though. They were about ten feet from the thing when I yelled, surprising even myself.

"Wait! Don't kill it!" I don't know why I did it, but I thought I heard something. I looked at the dragon and saw it staring at me.

_I am Onyx, and you are my rider._

I gasped and shook my head. What the hell was that. I continued to look at the dragon and I thought maybe this thing had something to do with it.

_Call your friends off. I mean you no harm._

I swallowed hard and motioned for the others to back up. Sophie was the first to move. She seemed to know what was going on.

"Guys, Back up." she said pulling on Rocky's arm. When they were all back on the sidewalk they all put away their weapons. George still looked terrified and Paul didn't looked much better.

"What does being a rider mean?" I asked looking at Sophie. She gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Tell it to meat us on the roof at my place," she said seriously. I was clueless as to how to do this. She glared at me and I looked at the dragon.

"Meat us on the roof of her apartment building?" I said, very unsure of whether that was right or not. It took off and Sophie laughed.

"That's freakin' Amazing!" she yelled. George gaped at her and shook his head.

"What is going on?" Ringo asked, suddenly finding his voice.

Lisa grabbed Paul's hand and grinned, "We're gonna explain it all on the roof, but we gotta hurry just in case that dragon decides to tear up some other building."

I nodded and we started to walk the rest of the way back to Sophie's. This day just got _really _weird...


	7. Ringo's POV

**OK, this chapter's a bit short, but lots of stuff gets explained. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ringo's POV:

We practically ran back to Sophie's apartment building after that. When we got there we went up to the roof and John approached the dragon as if he knew it wouldn't hurt him. Sophie went and sat down where we usually sat when we played our music late at night. Paul and Lisa sat down nearby and George sat with them. This obviously got to Sophie because she looked at her lap suddenly.

Rocky pulled me over to sit next to her and Geff and Shelly followed us. We were all kind of in a circle, and nobody was saying anything.

"So what's all this then?" Paul asked suddenly finding the nerve to speak.

"All this is our life." Sophie muttered, "We're Demigods."

"We?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. She nodded and I gasped.

"You remember those stories I told you about the Greeks?" she asked. We all nodded, "Well they're real." I grinned. This was the best day ever.

"That's bloody brilliant!?" John exclaimed. He was the last person I expected to enjoy this. Sophie seem surprised too.

"Oh, well OK then..." she stammered, "Well there's more to it. You guys know i go to camp every summer? Well that's a camp for Demigods and we, as in me, Shelly, Geff, and Rocky, were all sent here for the rest of the summer and winter to keep an eye on you four."

I smiled at looked round at my friends. Paul looked shocked. John looked just as excited as I felt, and George looked like he'd been stabbed several times.

"Ok, so since we're Demigods," I said remembering all those stories I made he tell me when the others didn't want to hear anymore, "Who're our parents?"

"Well," Rocky grinned at me, "You are Ringo Starr, child of Zeus the go of Lightning." I pumped my fist in the air. He was my favorite of the Olympians.

"John's the child of Ares the god of War," Shelly said nodding to him and Lisa grinned when she turned to Paul.

"And You Paulie, are the son of Aphrodite." she said. Paul cocked an eyebrow at her and John and I busted up laughing.

"What?" Paul asked. Lisa giggled.

"Aphrodite's the goddess of Love." she said biting her lip to keep from Laughing. Paul blushed and looked at him lap.

"Why do I have to have the-" Paul was cut off by Lisa'a hand.

"Don't insult the gods, Paul," she said as serious as she could be. Paul nodded and looked back at his lap.

John and I still giggled though. Sophie cleared her throat she we stopped instantly.

"So you guys are all Demigods and-"

"What about me then?" George asked suddenly. Shelly smiled at him.

"You're the child of Apollo, the god of prophecy, music, healing, archery and the sun." she said, "Like me."

"You're Apollo?" I asked smiling. Apollo was my second favorite. She nodded and looked at George. He found a sudden interest in his lap.

"Right," Rocky said, "I'm Rocky Roads the daughter of Demeter!" she said happily.

"She's the goddess of agriculture." Lisa said, "And I'm the child of Nike, goddess of victory."

"What about you Geff?" John asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hephaestus." he said simply, "God of metal work and fire and all that." John nodded and went back to the dragon that was nuzzling John's shoulder.

"Who're you then?" George asked nodding to Sophie. Sophie looked hurt by the question, and I guessed it meant more than George was actually saying.

She took a shaky breath before standing up. She walked toward the door to go inside. She didn't turn around when she spoke.

"I'm Sophie Bennett the child of Athena." she said in a watery voice before hurrying through the door and down stairs.

We were all silent for a while before John spoke up.

"Um, Onyx wants to know what we're gonna do now." he said biting his lip. We all looked at him like he was crazy, "That's the dragon by the way."

Lisa stood up and approached the giant thing, "I don't know much about them. Sophie knows more than I do. I know the gods send them to look after their children sometimes, but I've never heard about them being referred to as riders." she said scratching her head.

"Well I guess that means time for bed then?" Paul asked. John nodded.

"You think Sophie'll mind if we stay here?" John asked. Lisa shook her head and we all went downstairs after John told Onyx to stay on the roof.

We found Sophie on the couch asleep. She'd obviously cried a lot before she fell asleep and I George's expression fall a bit. He picked her up and carried her off to her room. he didn't come back out, so I went in to see what was up. He was lying next to her in her bed, already mostly asleep. Rocky and Shelly went in and slept on the floor. John had claimed the couch and was already snoring while Paul and Lisa cuddled up on the love seat. I grabbed a pillow from John and Went to sleep in the floor.

This day was probably the best one ever.


	8. George's POV

George's POV:

I carried Sophie into her bedroom and put her in her bed. I thought maybe I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards her, but I felt like she'd kept the biggest secret in the universe from me. I sat down next to her and sighed. She mumbled something and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and she pulled me until I was lying next to her.

"I'm sorry Georgie," she whispered, still half asleep. I bit my lip and put my arms around her. She snuggled into me and I fell asleep.

"Sophie!" some one called form the other room, "It's time to get up! You've slept long enough!" I knew it was Sophie's Step mum. I sat up and looked around the room and saw Sophie turn over in her bed and groan. I giggled and poked her shoulder.

"I don't want to get up!" she said pulling the blankets over her head. I rolled my eyes and pulled them back. She looked at me with wide eyes. She obviously didn't remember that I'd slept here last night, "George!" She sat up and moved across the room clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Sorry, Soph," I said shyly, "You wouldn't let me leave last night." she cocked an eyebrow at me as I stood up from her bed. I walked toward the door, but she grabbed my arm. I looked at her just before she hugged me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about who I am and who you are and-"

"Sophie!" Sophie's mum called more sternly. She flinched a bit and looked at the door.

"C'mon," I grabbed her hand and we walked out of her room into the living room where the others were sitting looking tired.

"Morning Sophie," Rocky said loudly, Making everyone int he room groan. Sophie waved as her step mother came in.

"Do you know how many times I called you, Young lady?" she asked, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"No I don't," Sophie rolled her eyes, "Why do you insist on getting me up so early?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to see your father when he gets here after you've been gone all summer." I saw Sophie wince a bit at the mention of her father and she looked at the floor as she walked over to the couch without responding to her step mother.

I sat next to her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"So what're we gonna do today?" Lisa asked pushing Paul from kissing her cheek over and over again. She was talking to Sophie and Sophie just looked at her.

"I dunno," she said, "I was thinking we could go to the fields in the park and work on a few demigod things." I felt my hands clench. Why did I have to be put into all this? Who said I had to be a demigod? I don't want to be a demigod. Sophie noticed me tense up and frowned at me.

"That sounds fun," Rocky said. Ringo nodded in agreement next to her.

"Can Onyx come too?" John asked, earning a frown from Sophie, "She's the dragon."

"Oh, well I suppose. I still have to explain all that to you anyway." she said as the door opened. Sophie stood up quickly and looked at her father. He looked a little surprised to see all of us int he living room together, but he grinned when he looked at Sophie. He hugged her and she tried to smile. I knew she was having a hard time trying to tell her father who she was. Even though she never told me who she was until last night I still knew she was trying to tell him something important. It made her uncomfortable, especially when he went on about the Greek mythology being a sort of Fairy-tale and fantasy.

"So, Sophie why don't you tell me who all your friends are." her father said smiling.

"Well you obviously know John, Paul, George, and Ringo, and Lisa." she started. Mr. Bennett nodded and then Sophie introduced the rest of the demigods. They all waved and then Mrs. Bennett said breakfast was ready, but we didn't stay for that. We went to the park instead, and got food on the way.

When we got to the park we were all standing int he fields looking at each other when Onyx dropped down next to us. John grinned and rubbed it's nose.

"OK, so I think we should split into pairs." Lisa suggested. Paul stepped next to her and clung to her arm.

"I get Lisa!" he said raising his hand in the air childishly. I rolled my eyes at him as Sophie walked up to John and Onyx.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea," Geff said, "But there's an odd number of us."

"Well I'm gonna talk to John about his dragon," Sophie said softly, "Um OK, Paul you go with Lisa and Ringo you go with Rocky."

"What about me?" I asked quietly. Sophie looked at me and bit her lip.

"You can go with Shelly." she said, "I kinda figured you could work with since she's sort of your sister." I nodded and sighed. I guess I didn't have much of a choice.

"Where do I go?" Geff asked biting his lip.

"You go with Lisa and Paul to make sure they stay on subject." Sophie said grinning, knowing the two a tiny bit too well. Geff nodded and walked over to Paul and Lisa who were gaping at Sophie for finding them untrustworthy.

"You ready to go, Georgie?" Shelly asked smiling. I glared at her.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

I was sweaty and tired and all I wanted to do was collapse and die. This was so stupid. I didn't know how to use this stupid bow and arrow thingy. I groaned when I missed my target _again._ Shelly sighed and face palmed.

"C'mon, George," she huffed, "It's not hard! All you do is aim, and shoot." she demonstrated with her own bow and arrow set. She hit the target easily.

"It is hard for me!" I yelled, "I've never in my life done this before! The closest I've ever gotten to a bow was one that goes in a girl's hair! And as for arrows? Not anything I'm around has that!" Shelly growled and somehow turned her set into a belt and sat down on the grass. She patted the seat next to her and tried to smile sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes and set the set I was given by Geff on the ground as I sat down next to her.

"There's something wrong." she said plainly, "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. She knew it too.

"George," she warned, "You and I have the same father. You are my half brother. I know when my own brother's upset." I flinched a bit at that. I didn't want to be anyone's brother. Not even my actual siblings brother.

"Don't say that." I muttered. I looked at my lap and bit my lip. Shelly sighed next to me as I played with the grass in front of me.

"You don't want to be a demigod?" she asked, as if she already knew. I didn't respond, "George, I know how you feel about all this. I've been there."

"You have?" I asked looking at her. She nodded.

"When I found out who I was I wanted to run away." she said. She reached over and grabbed my hand, "But I found out the hard way that I couldn't stop being who I was."

"How'd that happen?" I asked, not even caring that she was holding my hand.

"I tried to run and the monsters found me." she said with a shrug, "They can smell us, George and no matter how hard you try and cover it up, they always find out where you are. That's why Sophie didn't tell you who she was or who you were. Once you know the smell somehow gets stronger."

"So we have to fight all these monsters." I said taking a deep breath. Shelly nodded and stood back up.

"Yep, and that's why you have to learn how to use this." she took out her bow and arrow set, "Just try once more, and try to picture yourself hitting your target, yeah?" I nodded and picked up the set and got ready to shoot.

I thought about the arrow going from the bow and into the target all the way across the field. Shelly suddenly cheered and I realized I actually shot and hit the target. Not in the center like she had, but it was still on the target. I cheered loudly and she patted my shoulder.

"Great job George!" she said smiling, "Now do it again."


	9. Paul's POV

Paul's POV:

Why did this have to hurt to much!? I was trying to disarm Geff of his sword, but every time I tried he hit me in a different place.

"Paul when you strike you have to keep your guard up!" Lisa called from the side lines, "You'd be dead by now if Geff was a monster!"

I rolled my eyes and tried again. Geff laughed and easily knocked me to the ground. I groaned and Lisa helped me up.

"OK, new approach." she muttered. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And what would that be?" I asked. Geff shrugged.

"I was having fun." he said. Lisa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry Geff, but I would like to keep him in one piece for as long as possible." Lisa said putting her arm around my waist.

"Ok, how about we take a break and then we'll get back into it?" Geff asked while he walked off toward where Shelly and George were practicing.

"So how do you know that this is my weapon?" I asked looking at the shiny dagger.

"Well Chiron told us they were for you guys, but I think you have the right one." Lisa shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"Well Ares's weapon of choice is a spear, and that's John's, Apollo's is the bow and arrows, there's George's, and Ringo has the sword and he seems to be doing well with that." She motioned over to where Rock y and Ringo were in the middle of an intense sword fight. I watched Ringo slash Rocky and she suddenly disappeared. I frowned and Lisa started to laugh.

"What?" I asked. Ringo was scratching his head and looking around for the younger girl.

"Rocky?" he called unsure. She suddenly reappeared and Ringo jumped ten feet in the air and yelled. That's when I laughed.

"How'd she do that!?" I asked standing up. I ran over to them and Lisa ran after me.

"How'd you do that?" I asked her. She blushed, "It was so cool!"

"It's a curse really." she muttered. Ringo was still confused.

"And how is disappearing into thin air a curse!?" I asked loudly. Rocky laughed.

"I just got scare and turned into a..." she trailed and I raised my eyebrows at her, "I turned into a Poppy seed, alright!?"

I laughed suddenly and Ringo frowned. Then he grinned.

"That's one of Demeter's signs!" he said. Rocky huffed.

"I know that!" she rolled her eyes, "I can also do this!" She closed her eyes tight and held her breath then POP! she fell onto the ground. I looked down and we all saw a blue lizard. I kinda, sort of, might have screamed a little tiny bit.

Lisa laughed at me and picked Rocky up.

"Look how cute she is!?" Ringo said excitedly. He ran his finger down the lizard's back.

Geff and Shelly and George all walked up and George looked over my shoulder.

"What we looking at?" he as biting his lip.

"Ooh a Gecko!" Shelly exclaimed.

"No it's a lizard!" I said frowning. Shelly laughed and shook her head at me.

"It's a gecko!" she said. Geff took the gecko that was Rocky and grinned.

"OK, Rocky, we've been practicing this for a long time," he said, "Are you ready?" Geff didn't wait for a response before he tossed Rocky into the air and we all gasped and watched as Rocky turned into a normal person as she fell and she summer salted to the ground. Ringo gaped and George sort of turned pale.

"That's Demeter's sacred animal!" Ringo exclaimed as Rocky walked back over to us.

"I know." she sighed, "But I'm not the only one who can do it."

"Who else can turn into a gecko!?" I asked looking at the group around me.

"No one." Geff rolled his eyes, "But I can turn into a crane...I don't do it much though."

"I can do it..." George whispered. We all looked at him funny and he blushed.

"You can?" I asked slowly. He nodded.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one. I thought I was a werewolf or something!" he said with a sort of giggle.

Shelly smiled, "You turn into a wolf then?" she asked grinning madly at him. He bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Rocky and Ringo screamed.

"Uh," George said scratching the back of his head.

"It's OK, Georgie!" I said clapping him on the shoulder. He nodded and we all stood back from him as he changed. One second he was his normal self then he was a big grey wolf. He looked at Shelly and she smiled and scratched between his ears.

John and Sophie landed on Onyx and Sophie hopped off and ran for George. He backed behind Shelly and we all watched as Sophie drew her knife.

"What's that and why is it here?" she asked warily. George turned back into his normal self and Sophie gasped.

"So you found out about that..." she muttered, putting her weapon away. George nodded.

"Rocky can turn into a Gecko!" Ringo said pointing to the younger with a grin. She rolled her eyes walked from him.

Shelly giggled and wrapped an arm around George's shoulders proudly. I looked at Lisa and she was laughing at Ringo's confused expression to Rocky.

"OK, so how did training go?" Sophie asked biting her lip, hoping the conversation moved from changing into strange creatures.

"Well Georgie did OK with the bow and arrows." Shelly said. George cocked an eyebrow at the name only Sophie called his and we called him that to tease him. Sophie was the only whole didn't get the evil glare for saying it.

"Paul was terrible!" Geff groaned. I pouted against Lisa's arm and she laughed.

"Ringo was brilliant!" Rocky yelled. Ringo grinned. "He beat me a few times."

"OK, well that's great." Sophie said, "John hasn't done anything with training yet. He was more focused on the dragon."

"But it's just so awesome!" He said laughing a little, "And how hard is it to throw a spear?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and suggested we go and get something to eat for lunch.

As we walked I grinned at her, "So do you turn into any animals?"

She sighed, "Yes, but I'm not doing it for you." she huffed.


	10. Onyx's POV

**Hi! So I just want to remind you guys that Onyx is a dragon because a few things in this chapter would sound weird if you didn't know that. Anyway, this was really hard to write in this POV.I probably won't be doing it again. Sorry Parkin :(**

**The Italic writing is JOhn and Onyx talking through their minds by the way.**

** Also I have a poll in my profile that I would really appreciate you guys taking a look at!**

**BE HAPPY! Because I haven't said it in a while.**

Onyx's POV:

_You should go back to the roof_ John said to me as the whole group went back to Sophie's after lunch. I nudged his shoulder with my nose before taking off.

I had only been on the roof for a few minutes when John came tearing through the door. He smiled at me and rubbed my nose gently.

_Hello Johnny._ I said to him, _Can I call you that?_

He laughed, _Yeah you can call me that. Everyone else does._

_Did what Sophie told you earlier really help you? I couldn't tell. _I asked him. John shrugged and climbed up on my back.

_Let's try it shall we?_ He asked. I did a little growl.

_Are you sure? _I wasn't so sure about going off alone.

_Sure I'm sure_. he said adjusting on my back, _I'll be fine I just have to remember what Sophie said._

_But you'll ignore what she said about not going off alone?_

__John inwardly rolled his eyes, _C'mon Onyx, Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, I won't be by myself. YOu'll be there too. _I was about to take off when the door opened and Shelly stepped onto the roof.

"Oh, sorry John," she said, "I didn't know you were up here."

"S'alright," John waved his hand at her and I snorted at him.

"So what're you doing?" Shelly asked biting her lip.

"Oh, I was going to take a little ride." He sad rubbing the side of my neck. Shelly nodded awkwardly and stood in her spot watching us nervously, "Erm, do you want to come along?"

_WHAT!?_

_You hush up! You were the one who was just complaining about going out alone! _John scolded as he helped Shelly upon my back.

"You're gonna have to sit in the front so you don't slide off." he said as He helped Shelly position herself in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and his knees tightened to me. He and Shelly held on tight as I took off with a great leap. Shelly screamed with surprise and John chuckled.

Once we were over the City John loosened his grip on Shelly a bit.

"Wow!" She gasped, "This is amazing!" John laughed.

"Yeah it's much better up here than when you're on the ground." John answered over the loud wind in their ears.

"Is Liverpool really that boring?" Shelly asked in disbelief.

John nodded and smiled and she turned her head a bit to look at him.

"I grew up here, I should know right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sophie grew up here too." Shelly said, "She doesn't think it's boring."

"She's also been fighting monsters since she was 12." John countered. Shelly laughed and turned back to face forward.

"Hey look right there," JOhn pointed down to a cluster of buildings, "That right there's where I live with my Aunt Mimi."

Shelly nodded and grinned, "What's she like?"

John made a face, "She's strict, but she has her moments every now and then." he shrugged. John pointed to another building, "That's where I go to school. Quarry Banks High School." Shelly nodded and looked back at him. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the city. He found his favorite place easily.

"See that?" he pointed to a field with a building in the center. Shelly nodded.

"What is it?" she asked biting her lip.

"That's Strawberry Fields." he said grinning, "I used to play there as a kid." She turned back around to him and grinned. He grinned back and he for some reason noticed that her eyes were a very striking blue color.

_John! _I said rather urgently. He didn't catch that.

_Shh! Onyx, I'm having a moment here! _He said.

_But-_

"John watch out!" Shelly yelled suddenly. She and JOhn ducked just in time for something to swoop down and just barely miss them.

_I tried to warn you! _

_OH shut up! _He said back as he drew his pear. Shelly pulled out her bow and arrows and she aimed and shot at the thing that had yet to be identified. Whatever it was screeched at Shelly and swooped down again. John threw his spear at it and hit it in the shoulder.

I recognized it now. It was a fury. There are usually three of them, so I wasn't so sure at first.

The fury screeched at John and Shelly shot off another arrow. It caught it and threw it back at s with just as much force. It clipped Shelly's arm and she screamed.

When the fury swooped again, John grabbed his spear back and talk me to get back to Sophie's. I swooped down and Shelly screamed in surprise. John tightened his grip on her waist to hold her down. I had us on the roof in seconds and John hopped off my back.

"I'm gonna go get some help." he said, "Can you hold it off?" Shelly nodded and got ready to shoot more arrows at it. John noticed she was bleeding quite a bit.

_Help her if you can! _He said to me before disappearing into the door to go inside.

The roof was unbearably silent and Shelly and I watched closely. Nothing happened for a minute then a loud screech erupted out of nowhere and Shelly shot off a few arrows blindly before she was suddenly knocked to the ground.

I made a move forward to try and help her, but George suddenly busted through the door and saw the fury advancing on Shelly.

He shot and missed the fury by a good distance, "Not my sister you don't!" he yelled running over. I saw Sophie grin at his statement before She realized George was running at the thing. She ran after him and shot an arrow to get his attention.

"No!" she yelled. He stopped and the fury was distracted from Shelly. She got up and Geff ran over to her as the fury went at George and Sophie.

John, Rocky, and Ringo were all trying to get the thing's attention off George and Sophie. John waved his arms in the air and it lunged at him, knocking him down into Rocky, who also knocked over Ringo. Ringo grasped at something to try and stay standing and found it was Sophie. She yelped and moved out of the way.

The fury moved at Sophie and I watched George's expression darken suddenly as he set up another arrow. He shot it and the fury screeched and turned to monster dust. Sophie's eyes got wide as she looked at George. He ran up and helped her up off the ground.

"Are you OK?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded and he hugged her. Shelly came up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job, George!" She praised. He grinned and looked her over. He noticed the blood smeared on her ar.

"Shelly you're bleeding!" He said grabbing her arm delicately. Geff walked up and smiled.

"I'll help clean her up." he said grabbing her hand. They walked off toward the door as Ringo, Rocky, and John all got up off the ground.

"ay to go, Georgie!" John said. Rocky and Ringo nodded in agreement. George blushed.

"It was nothing," George said looking to Sophie. She grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"You saved me Georgie!" She said before kissing his cheek loudly. He laughed and smiled at her.

I snorted to John suddenly and John made a face at me.

_Are you going to tell Sophie how that thing found us? _I asked threateningly. John bit his lip and sighed.

"Right, so It's kinda my fault the furry found us." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Sophie looked away from george and scowled at him, "I kinda took Shelly out on a ride."

"What!?" she asked loudly,"John I told you not to go out on your own! You could've gotten hurt or killed!"

"I know that now!" John yelled back, "I'm sorry OK!? I won't do it again!"

_Liar..._I muttered. He shot me a glare and I gave him another snort.


	11. Geff's POV

**So this is short, I know, but I can't think of anything to happen with Geff at the moment...**

Geff's POV:

I took Shelly into Sophie's apartment and into the bathroom to clean up her arm. I found a first aid kit in the cupboard.

"This'll probably hurt a little." I said softly before I poured alcohol over her cut. She nodded and and as the cold liquid ran down her arm she yelped and squeezed her eyes shut. I smirked and pecked her cheek before I wrapped up the cut.

"Thanks Geff." she said when I finished.

"No problem." I grinned then bit my lip, "How'd you get caught up with the fury?"

"John took me on a ride on Onyx." she shrugged. She started to walk out of the bathroom. I followed her, feeling a little hurt that she let John sweep her away with his fancy dragon.

She suddenly turned around to face me, "Listen Geff I want you to know I don't like John or anything." she said quickly.

I nodded and blushed a little, "Uh, Yeah, OK then." I bit my lip. She gave me a smile as the others came in the door.

"Hello," Mr. Bennett said as the group walked in.

"Hi Dad," Sophie sighed.

"Are you lads staying for dinner." Mr. Bennett asked George, John and Ringo. I sat down next to Shelly on the loveseat and Sophie's father nodded to us.

"Um, No," George said, "My parents were expecting me home last night. They must be worried out of their minds."

"Yeah George you better go before your mum has your photo on every milk carton in England." John teased. Sophie laughed and Hugged George goodbye before he left.

"I better go then too." John said, "Anyone seen Paul?"

Sophie frowned, "Yeah and what happened to Lisa?" she asked suspiciously. There was a suddenly flush from the bathroom and Paul walked out casually. He saw everyone looking at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Where were you during the fight?" Rocky asked making a face at him.

"I was um-" Paul looked confused when Mr. Bennett suddenly cut in.

"What fight?" he asked frowning. Sophie paled a little.

"Um, Nothing, Dad." she said quickly, "So where's Lisa?"

"She said to tell you that she was going on home." Paul said. Sophie nodded.

"Come on then?" John waved to his two bandmates, "Let's go. Paul, Ringo." They walked out the door and Sophie hugged all of them before they left too.

"So how was your day?" Mr. Bennett asked Sophie. She at down on the arm of the couch.

"It was..." she tried to come up with a word for it, "Eventful."

Her father nodded and Sophie's Mother came in and said it was dinner time. Rocky hummed as she and Sophie walked to the dining room table. Shelly and I followed behind and sat down side by side. I saw Sophie give her stepmother a glare and sighed.

This should be...Eventful.


	12. Chapter 12: Shophie

**Warning: I do not believe anything that Mr. Bennett Does. That's just the kind of guy he is...**

Sophie's POV:

This was the part of the day I hated the most; Dinner time. It was the time My dad talked about his day at work and the day my stepmother, who I swear knows that I'm a demigod, brings up the subject of greek mythology. My father is a science teacher and doesn't believe in anything unless it can be proven by tests of you can see it right in front of you. This naturally didn't help me get to telling him who I really was and where I really went every summer since I was 12.

"So, Daniel," My stepmother said. Her name is Crissy by the way, "How was your day?"

My father smiled warmly, "It was alright, but Sophie I want to know what this talk of a fight is." he said turning for once away from the devil woman he's married to and looking at me. He couldn't have asked a worse question though.

I sighed, "You wouldn't believe me." I said. My father frowned.

"And why not?" he asked shrugging. He was always very open minded when you could prove it.

"Because I have no proof of what was being fought and you think it's silly anyway." I said looking at my plate.

"Are you still playing those silly mythology games, Sophie?" he asked with a chuckle, "I thought you grew out of those."

"Apparently not." I muttered. The others of my friends kept quiet as my father went on with his rant on silly made up things that he really had no clue about.

"Sophie, do you even know how Demigods are conceived?" He asked me as if I'd done the act myself.

"Same way everyone else is." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but it's a mortal person with a god." He said, "There is no such thing."

I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to retort an answer that would get me into trouble.

"How do you know?" Geff asked. I snapped my gaze up to him and shook my head. Geff ignored me as my father looked at him.

"How do you know there aren't gods?" he asked.

"Well there's no proof of them." my father shrugged. He did have a little bit of a point, but that didn't mean they didn't exist.

Geff kept quiet after that. Everyone did for a few minutes before Crissy piped up again.

"So what did you do today?" she asked my father. I sighed and tried to zone out as my father started to explain things about what he was working on with his class.

I heard him say something about about latin and looked up at him. He was getting whatever he was talking about wrong.

I gritted my teeth when he suddenly changed the topic of conversation back to greek mythology and started to talk about Athena. That was my mother after all. He said something about the freak nature of how her 'children' were born from her head. That's when I got up.

"Sophie don't be rude, love." My father said frowning. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed." I muttered before leaving the dining room. Rocky, Shelly, and Geff all followed me to see what was up.

"Sophie, it's not that bog of a deal." Shelly said. I shook my head at her.

"Yes it was," I said, "It is when he does it every night. He never notices that every time he says something like that I leave. He never notices my reaction to anything he says about me or my mother."

He doesn't know that he's saying it about you, Sophie." Rocky said. I huffed and plopped down on my bed in my room. They didn't understand either.

I climbed under the covers wordlessly and went to sleep. The others gave up on trying to talk to me and did the same even though it was barely 9 o'clock.

At around 3 in the morning I woke up. Geff and Shelly were asleep in the floor of my room, Shelly with her arm over Geff and her head against his chest. At least they liked each other.

I looked around my room and saw Rocky sleeping on the floor at the end of my bed. I slowly got up and slipped on some shoes. I quietly grabbed my knife and bow and arrows before sneaking out to go and see a certain boy I knew.

I ran down the street and knew I shouldn't be out this late. I needed to get inside fast before I was noticed by anything, so I changed.

I hated doing it, but I did it anyway. I changed into an Owl. The symbol of Athena. It was the same thing George and Rocky and Geff could do. I didn't know if Paul or Shelly of John could do it, but I wasn't really thinking about that as I flew to George's house.

When I got there I landed on the ledge to him window and knocked. I didn't change back though. George rubbed his eyes as he opened his curtains and looked at me. He frowned a little and I ruffled my feathers in a shiver.

He opened his window and I came into his room and landed on the floor. I changed back into my normal form and George gasped.

"You turn into an owl?" he asked grinning. I nodded and bit my lip as I sat down on his bed. He could see something was wrong.

"Did you dad say awful things again?" he asked gently. I nodded and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry." He yawned suddenly and i sat up.

"I didn't think about waking you up, George." I said suddenly, "I can go." He shook his head and pulled me back.

"Naw, it's ok." he whispered, "I'm not tired anymore anyway." I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. I frowned. He'd never done that before. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. He kissed my forehead and I cuddled into him.

"What time is it?" George asked curiously. I shrugged.

I looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and sighed. It was nearly 4 o'clock now.

"Are you sure you aren't tired?" I asked picking up his fingers from my arm, "I can leave."

"I don't want you to leave, Soph." he sighed. He leaned his head back against his pillow.

"So how're you taking this whole Demigod thing?" I asked him, "I know you don't like it much."

"Well I got a new sister out of it." he shrugged, "She's pretty cool." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Mad at who?" he asked staring at the ceiling, "Mad at my Mum for getting involved with it or mad at you for not telling me sooner?"

I shrugged, "Either." he laughed quietly.

"Well I'm not mad at you," he said, "And I'm not mad at my mum." I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"What for?" he giggled. I moved up a little bit to put my head next to his, "For not being mad, and for killing the fury before it could kill me."

He kissed my cheek, "I wouldn't let it do that." he said. I smiled at him and buried my nose in his shirt. I inhaled his scent and smiled. I liked the way he smelled. His hand moved over mine and he stroked my fingers. I started to get sleepy again.

"What're we doing tomorrow?" George asked trying to keep me awake.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe we can do something together as just the two of us." He chuckled.

"That sounds fun." he mumbled. I knew he was getting sleepy too. We both fell asleep soon after that, his fingers were still rubbing against my hand. I was quite content.


	13. Chapter 13: Rocky's POV

**Just a filler chapter, because I had the best idea this morning for this story!**

* * *

Rocky's POV-

When we all woke up the next morning we discovered that Sophie was missing. her stepmother said she most likely went to George's house, but Shelly and Geff were kind of panicking.

"Guys will you calm down please?" I asked rolling my eyes. I was rarely the calm one of the group, but when everyone was flipping out someone had to be calm.

Shelly took a deep breath and nodded while she and Geff took a seat on the couch. Sophie's father had already left for work, so he was no help, and Sophie's step mum wouldn't give us anything but that she was at George's house; also no help.

"OK, so let's go to George's house." I said after we all thought about places to go. Geff shook his head.

"we don't know where that is." he said, "so I guess all we can do is wait for her to come back." I didn't want to do that. I wanted to go somewhere. I wanted to do something.

"Geff can You help me work on my seed thing?" I asked. Geff made a face and nodded. We cleared the coffee table away and I sat on the couch. I was talking to Geff about what we were gonna do when Shelly jumped up from behind the couch and yelled. I shrieked and popped into a seed. I groaned to myself and went back to a person.

After that Geff gave up on me. I was suddenly bored again.

"Couldn't we just look for George's house?" I moaned when suddenly the door opened to Lisa. She grinned at us.

"Where's Soph?" she asked plopping next to Geff on the couch. Shelly shrugged.

"We don't know, her mum says she could be and George's house, but we don't know where that is." she said. Lisa nodded and got up.

"I know where it is." she said, "I can go and see if she's there."

"OOOh, can I go too!?" I asked standing up.

"Please take her with you!" Geff groaned. Lisa laughed.

"Ok then," she said, "C'mon Rocky."


	14. Chapter 14: Lisa's POV

**So this is going out of order from now and for a while. Next is George's POV.**

* * *

Lisa's POV-

Rocky and I walked to George's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Harrison answered and smiled at us.

"Hi, Lisa," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh we're looking for George and Sophie." Rocky said grinning, "Sophie wasn't at her house this morning and her mum said she might be here."

Mrs. Harrison's expression hardened for some reason, "No they aren't here." She said. I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Do you know where they might be then?"

"No I don't." she said before shutting the door. I frowned and Rocky shrugged and walked down the walk way. She stopped at a tree.

"Hi!" she said to it. I thought she'd completely lost it until I saw the tree nymph.

"Hello, Rocky." she said. She smiled brightly and waved to me. I waved back as I walked up to them.

"Lisa this is Korra." Rocky said, "She's from Camp Half-blood."

"Yes, I'm I'm here to warn you about that woman in there." she said. I frowned.

"Mrs. Harrison?" I frowned, "Why?"

"Because she's not who you think she is!" Korra said, "She's holding Sophie and that boy captive!"

"That boy?" I asked, "You mean George?" Korra nodded and pointed to a window.

"In his bedroom." she said. I bit my lip.

"Why in his bedroom?" Rocky asked making a face.

"It doesn't matter!" I said, "We have to save them." Rocky made a face.

"But it's his bedroom." she said scrunching up her nose.

"So?" I asked, "We don't know what's going on in there!"

"Exactly!" Rocky yelled. Korra cleared her throat to get our attention.

"You might want to get your friends." she said, "you know, Geff, Shelly and those other boys?"

I nodded and grabbed Rocky's arm before dragging her back to Sophie's apartment.

Geff and Shelly were sitting on the couch talking when we came in.

"Did you find Sophie?" Shelly asked. I nodded and Ricky shook her head.

"Korra said that they're being held captive by George's mum." I said.

"Isn't that the wood nymph from camp?" Geff asked frowning. Rocky nodded and then we all left to find John, Paul, and Ringo.

We found Paul at John's house and Ringo banging on his drum set in his bedroom. It took forever to get his attention.

When we got back to George's house we had a dragon, three guys who were still training to use their weapons and a boy and a girl with a sword, and me with nothing. Geff handed me a knife and sighed.

"OK, so do we even know what it is that's holding them captive?" Paul asked walking up to the door. He knocked and Mrs. Harrison answered again.

"Hello Paul." she said smiling, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Geo, we have a practice today." he lied. Mrs. Harrison looked at all of us and look right at Onyx. Her eyes got a bit wide, but she brushed it off.

Then it occurred to me that mortals can't see Onyx. Something called the mist covers it up for normal people. Onyx and our weapons would go unnoticed by someone like Mrs. Harrison.

"Paul, come back." I said pulling his hand, "She's possessed or something." Paul frowned.

"We need another way up." I said.

"You can go up through that window." Korra said pointing to the window next to George's bedroom. I nodded.

"OK, John can you get a couple of us up there with Onyx?" I asked him seriously. He nodded, "Now I'm going up with Shelly. You guys stay here and try and figure out what's got Mrs. Harrison."

"No I want to go up too!" Ringo complained. I huffed.

"Fine! Me Shelly and Ringo will go up." I said. John nodded and we all climbed up onto Onyx. She flew us up to the window and when we were in she went back to the ground.

We ended up in a bathroom. I sighed.

"I don't know my way around this place." I said in a low voice.

"I do," Ringo said, "I come here a lot." I nodded and he led the way. We walked past two bedrooms. One had two older looking bos asleep in separate beds and the other had an older looking girl. When we got to the room at the end of the hall Ringo pushed open the door.

There was George and Sophie, both asleep in his bed. I bit my lip and walked up to them. I shook Sophie's shoulder.

"Sophie wake up." I said. nothing happened. Shelly and I looked at each other.

"What's wrong with them?" Ringo asked worriedly.

I shrugged and suddenly Korra appeared behind us.

"That's not really them." she said. We all looked at her and RIngo frowned even more.

"Then where are they?" he asked.

"They've been kidnapped." Korra said, "Something happened last night."

"OK, but where are they?" Shelly asked rolling her eyes.

"I can't say." Korra said, "I'm sorry."

"You know but you can't tell us?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't know." Korra sighed, "I'm sorry. I'd look into something with the sleep God though." After that she disappeared. I huffed and looked back to George and Sophie.

"The sleep God?" I asked.

"Hypnos?" Ringo asked. Shelly nodded, "But I thought he was a good guy?"

"We did too." I said, "But isn't there a titan?"

"Morpheus." Shelly said with a nod, "He's a bad guy."

"OK, so is that what happened to George and Sophie?" Ringo asked biting his lip. I shrugged.

"Maybe."


	15. Chapter 15: George's POV

George's POV-

I jumped awake suddenly. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore and I didn't see Sophie anywhere. I tried to sit up, but I appeared to be strapped down. I bto my lip, unsure of what was going on.

"Sophie!?" I yelled, "Sophie where are you?!"

"Shhh, George it's OK." A voice said. It was female, but it wasn't Sophie. I strained to look around fro the source and found nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly.

"Stay calm," The voice said, "I am Circe." I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember who that was. I know Sophie had mentioned her, but I couldn't remember who she was. She was suddenly standing over me and she was very pretty. I looked away from her and gritted my teeth.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked looking around for her again.

"She's safe." Circe said, "For now. She's having a bit of a talk with my friend."

"Oh?" I asked struggling to free myself from the tight bonds, "Who's that then?"

Circe laughed to herself, "His name is Morpheus." she said. Him I knew was a bad guy.

"What's he doing to her?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit at the thought of what might be happening to Sophie.

"He's just talking to her, like I said before." Circe said. I gulped and tried to figure out a way out of here, "Don't worry, he'll come and talk to you too."

"I'm not so sure I want him to." I said. Circe laughed again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." she said pushing my dark hair off my forehead. I would have slapped hand away if I wasn't restrained.

"Circe." A stern deep voice sounded somewhere behind Circe, "Leave the poor boy alone."

Circe stepped back and smirked evilly. A man with grey hair and droopy eyes walked up. He was wearing a sleeping cap and what looked like a nightgown.

"Hello, George." he said, "My name's Morpheus."

"What did you do to Sophie?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah, right to the subject I see." Morpheus said grinning madly, "Well I can't have her training you and your friends now can I? What else was I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in a water voice. Morpheus smiled mischievously.

"Let's just say she's no longer going to be able to train you." he said with an evil chuckle. I swear my heart stopped briefly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked feeling like crying.

"Now, now," Morpheus said wagging his finger at me, "Let's not change the subject. we were on Sophie."

"OK," I said playing along with him, "What about her?"

"She thinks an awful lot about you." he said turning his back to me, "She dreams about you sometimes. She rarely ever stops thinking about what you might be doing or whether you're angry with her. Are you angry with her?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I'm not!"

"Ah, but she doesn't seem to get that from you." he said, "Let's look and see what she was dreaming about last night hm?"

I frowned when a screen appeared and then a film was playing.

"What is this?" I asked seeing Sophie smiling happily at me.

"It's Sophie's dream." Circe said rolling her eyes. I watched me and Sophie run around chasing each other in the field we trained in the day before.

"Oh this is my favorite part." Morpheus teased.

My breath caught in my throat when on the screen I grabbed Sophie and kissed her. She giggled when I pulled back and then the screen went blank. What was that supposed to mean?

"You see?" Morpheus said, "She's obviously in love with you."

"No she's not." I choked. I didn't know what to think of that to be honest.

"Yes she is, Mr. Harrison." Morpheus said smugly, "It's in her every thought. All your friends see it. The only one who doesn't notice is you. Why is that?"

I gulped.

"I've seen your thoughts too George." Morpheus said tauntingly, "I'm tempted to show them to her."

"You said that she was dead!" I hollered.

"True," Morpheus said, "But I lied."

I gritted my teeth, "Let me go. Let her go!"

"Oh trust me," Morpheus said, "You two aren't leaving my sight."

"What's so interesting about my thoughts then?" I asked.

"You know." he said, "You know exactly what it is. I know all about your feeling for each other, but neither of you seem to notice it. That's what most Demigods call a weakness."

"Weakness?" I gulped.

"Yes, you're vulnerable through your love for each other." Morpheus said, "I could easily use you as bait to get to her, or the other way around."

I gritted my teeth again, "Where is Sophie!?" I asked trying to escape me bonds again.

"Circe go get Miss Bennett will you?" Morpheus said tauntingly. Circe nodded and walked off. I waited for a long time before Circe came back with an unconscious Sophie. I gasped and struggled to free myself from the stupid bonds holding me down.

Then suddenly they clicked open. I didn't care why or how though. I ran straight to Sophie. I pushed her hair out of her face and saw her chest rising and falling lightly. At least she was alive.

"Sophie?" I said, near tears. She stirred, but only a little, "Sophie, please?"

"She won't wake up." Morpheus cackled, "She's under a powerful dose of sleep powder. She's dreaming. She can hear you, but she won't wake up until the powder wares off."

"How long's that?" I asked looking over to the titan.

He grinned evilly, "Now why would I tell you that?" he asked, "But we can see what's going through her head."

I didn't know whether or not to look. I felt like it was an invasion of privacy in a way, but I wanted to know if she was dreaming about me.

Morpheus snapped his fingers and the screen came back with Sophie's dream on it. She was dreaming about a camp. I thought it might be camp Half-blood. She was showing me how to shoot an arrow at a flying object properly. Then it changed to me showing her how to play a guitar. She was laughing because he fingers wouldn't do the right thing. I kissed her cheek and she blushed as I put her fingers in the right places. I guided her hand down the strings and she grinned when the sound came out.

Morpheus snapped his fingers against the the screen went away again. Circe suddenly pushed me back to the table I was strapped to and tied me back down. Morpheus walked up and threw some sort of powder in my face and I was having a hard time staying awake suddenly.

"Don't fight it George." Morpheus whispered. I continued to try and stay awake, but I failed miserably.


End file.
